Perfect
by galindapopular
Summary: Snowed in, a roaring fire, a bottle of Jack, a longstanding unspoken crush, and some of the most romantic music ever recorded. How exactly did you think this was going to end up? JulieAdam One Shot, Fluffy McFluff


**Summary: Snowed in, a roaring fire, a bottle of Jack, a longstanding unspoken mutual crush, and some of the most romantic music ever recorded. How did you think this is going to end up? **

**Author's Note: Just a quick one shot I wrote. Some fun Julie and Adam fluff, which I haven't done in a while. It runs the gambit emotionally here, just so that you're warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Julie, Adam or Ella Fitzgerald.**

* * *

**Perfect **

"It's really coming down out there," Julie said staring out the window. "We should call someone." Adam nodded and threw another log on the fire they had built about an hour ago.

"I'm on it," Adam said, walking over to the kitchen and picking up the phone. "Hey Dad, no it's snowing, we're going to stay the night. Yes, we're fine. I'll call you tomorrow before we leave. OK, bye." He walked back over, "We're all set." It was junior year, the quote "most important year of your academic career," and Julie had been stressing about midterms so he had suggested a Saturday away from everything at his family's lakeside cabin a few hours drive from school. All of the Ducks had been invited, but no one else was up for a day at the old cabin, which his father insisted be a sanctuary, meaning the closest thing to modern convenience they had was indoor plumbing and an old record player, which Julie had put an old Ella Fitzgerald record on.

_Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right  
You give me fever  
When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night_

"You know, if this was a movie," She laughed and sat on the couch, "this night would end one of two ways."

"And what would those be," He laughed and sat down next to her.

"Well," She said, "We'd either get hacked to death by a crazed local with an axe or we'd lose our virginities." He nodded uncomfortably, "Adam, I'm kidding."

"Yeah," He said, "Do you want something to drink?" He stood up.

"I thought we finished the last of the hot chocolate?" She said and followed him.

"We did," He nodded, "But my dad uses this place for two things," He opened a big wood cabinet, that probably in any other place would be used to house a TV or stereo system, "Hunting, and getting drunk without my mom yelling at him." He pointed to the various assortments of liquor in the cabinet.

"Sounds good," She said with a laugh. "You wanna play a game or just drink?" He laughed and took a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I don't like games," He grabbed two glasses. She smiled as he poured it.

* * *

"So," He said about an hour and three drinks later, "Before, when you said something about virginity."

"Yeah," She laughed, "What about it?"

"I just didn't realize you were a virgin," He shrugged, "I mean, Scooter,"

"Wanted to," She said softly, "I wasn't ready, why do you think we broke up."

"That's shitty," He said. She shrugged. "How do you know that I am?" She looked at him. "I could have lots of sex, you don't know everything about me." She smiled.

"OK, fine," She said, "I revise the movie ending, it would end with me losing my virginity."

"I was just kidding," He said, "I never have." She nodded. "I think we've both had a little too much." She giggled.

"I have a confession," She whispered, he looked at her. "That first summer, in LA, I had little crush on you."

"Really?" He smiled and blushed. She nodded. "I had a crush on you too."

"Really?" She said. He nodded. They sat silently, cross legged on the floor, the fire crackled. "Adam," She swallowed.

"Yeah," He said, with the same type of trepidation.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She whispered. He nodded. "You should." He leaned over and kissed her gently. Slowly but surely they both parted their lips and explored each other's mouths. They awkwardly found themselves horizontal, her hands around his neck and her shirt riding up the slightest bit, his hand settled on her bare hip bone and she shivered.

"Sorry," He whispered, "Cold hands."

"It's OK," She whispered and kissed him again, moving her hands to his shirt and gently undoing each button. She moaned softly as he trailed kisses down her neck. He slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head. She swallowed as they stopped and looked at each other. They were both trembling.

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
At last the skies above are blue  
And my heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I can speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
You smiled, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
And you are mine at last_

"Julie," He said softly, even her name felt amazing right now, "We can stop if you want." She shook her head and undid the fly on her jeans.

"I don't want to stop," She said softly, "Do you?" He shook his head and kissed her. "Adam," She whimpered. It was the last word either of them spoke. He groped her body clumsily, but his touch just made her whimper and shiver. They were both terrified and exhilarated and heated. The room seemed to disappear and it was just the two of them, their bodies entwined joyfully and when it was over they lay on the floor in each other's arms. They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Neither of them could think of anything to say.

"Did it hurt?" Adam finally whispered. She looked at him, "I hear it hurts the first time for girls."

"A little," She admitted. "But it mostly felt nice."

"It did feel nice," He said. They kissed again.

"This was perfect," She said, "The fire, and the cabin, and you." He smiled. "And the best part is that its completely between the two of us."

"I like that too," He smiled and held her close, she rested her head on his bare chest. He kissed her hair.

"This can stay here," She said softly, "I mean, if when we get back to school, you want things to go back to normal."

"Why would I want that?" He said abruptly. She sat up and pulled her clothes on, "Do you want that?"

"No," She shook her head, "Of course not, it's just, we're not dating and I didn't think,"

"What?" He said, "How could things just go back to normal Julie? After what just happened."

"I just meant if you wanted it to stay between us it could," She explained.

"Why wouldn't it stay just between us?" He said.

"Because guys talk," She said, "I'm in the locker room with all of you, I hear it."

"I'm not going to go around bragging about this," He snapped, shocked that she would even think such a thing.

"Why not?" She stood up, "I know I'm not exactly a supermodel Adam, but I thought that, well,"

"No I didn't mean it like that," He said. She shook her head.

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep," She said quietly, "I'll see you in the morning." She walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He sat on the couch for about an hour, watching the snow fall, finally he got up and walked into the bedroom. She was curled up in a ball and fast asleep. He slid into the bed and put his arms around her. He wouldn't leave her. He fell asleep holding her.

* * *

In the morning, when Julie woke up, she was expecting, by the harsh light of day everything would seem even worse then it had when she cried herself to sleep. But then she woke up and felt herself being held. Adam had his arms around her from behind. She rolled over.

"Morning," He mumbled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I couldn't let you go," He said, "You're too special to me." She smiled. "Are we OK?" She nodded and kissed him.

"We're perfect." She smiled.

* * *

**See, I told you it was fluffy? Hope you liked it. Review it please!  
**


End file.
